


[雪燐] 克己复礼

by caesboard



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesboard/pseuds/caesboard
Summary: 一直压抑自己的雪男在某天被三猿鬼附身了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 三猿鬼（68话）：附身于令人“勿看、勿言、勿听”的物品上，并且会令靠近该物品的人陷入“想看、想说、想听”状态的恶魔。
> 
> 好饿好饿的情况下写出的对燐尾巴的妄想。*非典型pwp* 半强制病态ooc，有少数漫画更新的背景。

>>

恶魔把玩着神庙里偷来的木雕，头也不抬却兴味盎然地说道：“尾巴是恶魔的弱点。你说另外一个是什么？”

 

年轻俊秀的驱魔师习惯性垂下眼帘，盯着眼镜框的某一点，回答了这个简单到不成为问题的问题：“心脏。”

 

“哦~不愧是年青有成的雪男君。”梅菲斯特假惺惺地鼓掌喝彩，摆动的条纹袖口下摆里藏着绿色的蜥蜴。他一拍脑袋，好像刚想起来，又好像早有预谋一样，狡黠地笑起来：“作为奖励，就把这个纪念品送给你们吧！”

 

一个属于魔术的响指后，突然出现的烟雾里失去了条纹理事长的身影。

 

奥村雪男早已习惯了理事长的画风，他低头看去，粗糙的三只木雕猴并排而坐，分别捂耳、掩嘴、蒙眼。

 

从道教传来的三尸鬼的概念和守庚申的风俗，让三猿的形象在神社里到处可见。宣扬“勿看勿言勿听”的猿猴非但没有该显现出的神性，反而看起来呆滞凝涩，宛如傀儡。两只猴子露出的眼睛圆睁，显得了无生气。

 

这大概是因为木工不精吧。雪男这么想道，将纪念品揣回兜里，也不再纠结。

 

他已经有足够多的事情需要烦恼了。

 

>>

 

黄昏的风卷过了正十字学园内灰暗古老的旧宿舍门口，不明朗的夜色在太阳西沉后笼罩了这个欢声笑语的校园和它无忧无虑的学生们。偶尔几个漆黑的魑魅从角落里钻了出来，悬浮在年轻的驱魔师上方，好似嘲笑又面无表情地看着疲惫的青年。

 

这是少数几次奥村雪男没有直接用钥匙跨入他和奥村燐共住的寝室里。他刚结束了最近越发频繁的外勤工作，只想赶快去掉身上那股难闻的恶魔气味——可惜他不想见到他亲爱的哥哥。

 

他无忧无虑，天真直率的哥哥。

 

雪男抬头看了眼吊桥那端毫无特点的灰色建建筑——果然，602寝室窗口透出了和往常一样的灯光。奥村燐大概还趴在床上肆无忌惮地看着漫画，或者也有可能在厨房准备着第二天的小菜。

 

无论如何，他的尾巴肯定在欢快地蹿动着，就好像有生命一样；不规律的尾巴尖也打着卷，放松地垂在身体后侧。自从有了那根象征着恶魔血脉的尾巴之后，哥哥就不得不开始习惯穿运动裤以外的低腰裤，或者是腰带宽松得可以伸进手的类型，不然他总会在大幅度运动的时候磨到自己敏`感而脆弱的尾巴，然后疼得炸起毛哀嚎。

 

雪男抬手调整了一下眼镜的位置——一个微不足道的小习惯，他在克制自己的时候会忍不住盯着眼镜框的某一点——无奈而无声地叹了口气。多日连轴转的疲惫让他有一瞬间的晃神。自从光明会宣告目的以后，阴界大门被人为打开，人手缺乏的正十字骑士团只能加大了驱魔师的外派力度，这让本身就心思重重的奥村雪男更加喘不过气来，或者是找到了借口逃避他的困惑。

 

他踏进了旧宿舍里，暗黄色的灯光自屋顶倾洒下来。燐穿着蓝色袖口的白色T恤趴倒在床上，尾巴并着大腿大咧咧地露了出来，也怪不得他一直迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着梦话睡不安稳。雪男替他的哥哥掖好了被子，途中还和试图卷住他的尾巴斗争了一番，好不容易脱开了身。他在窗边的椅子上坐下，脱下作战外套和净化装备，望着窗外有稀疏灯光的校园愣了一会。

 

那样……

 

青年面无表情。均匀的呼吸声和悉悉索索的衣料摩擦声音像是勾`引一般，他的心里有点细细密密的痒。年轻的监视者背对着床边，心里却满是被监视者。

 

这是不对的。雪男自然知道这点：无论如何，双胞胎带有兄弟友爱之外的情感是从来不对的。奥村雪男无需多想就可以举出上千百个理由；可是回到他自己，他却迟疑了。

 

雪男的世界观自小就严谨如同戒律，道德的高墙矗立在人类和恶魔之间难以逾越，可是他的至亲兄弟却让他栽了跟头。这矛盾的心情和相悖的身份让老成但还年轻的驱魔师惶惶不安。

 

勿看、勿听、勿言。这是奥村雪男给自己下的禁制。不要看燐打哈欠时露出的尖尖虎牙，不要听燐在将睡未睡时发出的呢喃，不要说出自己的渴求和困惑。完成自己该做的任务，循规蹈矩地成为上级驱魔师，驱逐不洁的恶魔，保护自己的哥哥，这是奥村雪男给自己定下的目标。

 

那样真的……

 

雪男关上了卧室的灯，准备上床睡觉。燐的侧脸在几近漆黑的屋子显得模糊，所有非人的特征都被黑暗湮没，苍白的大腿在夜光下格外刺眼。一切生活物品都似乎没了框架，厚重的吟唱咒语大全也失去了封面庄重的图案。这一切不真实得虚幻，好像他们不在正十字骑士团里，燐没有觉醒，父亲没有死去，而奥村雪男担心的一切都不复存在。一直瘙痒的内心不禁对自己乞求道：那么，稍微放松一下也不会被责怪吧？

 

好像被恶魔诱惑了一般，雪男停下了原本的动作。他不知道为什么屏住了呼吸，靠近了呼呼大睡而对他复杂心思一无所知的青年。

 

这是多么完美的时机啊，旧宿舍里无人打扰，似正似邪的梅菲斯特最近烦心于光之王路西法的大驾光临，浓重的黑夜也掩埋一切不正常的心思。雪男的手心微微出汗，攥在手里的眼镜好像下一刻就要掉到地板上。他天真直率的哥哥自然想象不到自己的弟弟是如何的令人厌恶，柔软的黑发散落在永远也晒不黑的脸上，看起来朝气蓬勃。

 

奥村雪男伸出了手，握住了哥哥的尾巴。梅菲斯特告诉过他“恶魔的弱点是尾巴”，而哥哥却从来不遮掩住这细长，温暖好似有生命的重要部分。他微微地握紧了尾端，有些粗硬的黑色毛发刺着他的掌心。躺在床上的青年如预期般发出了一声不耐的嘀咕，而尾巴也似乎要逃离一般左右挣动了一番，最后却还是乖乖地待在了雪男的手里。

 

有时监视者毫无希望地想过，如果割去他哥哥的尾巴，是不是哥哥就会和正常人一样了呢？如果还要让那些高层撤离监视的话，是不是将燐囚禁起来会更好呢？将他锁在屋子里，让他的活动范围局限在自己的眼下，看守着洋溢着生命的恶魔混血儿，让他不再肆无忌惮地捣乱。独占他，上`他`上到双腿没有力气，听到他带哭腔的呜噎，掐住他的脖子，让他看不到充满着魑魅魍魉的天空，让他听不见左邻右舍的非议，让他说不出那些笨拙直白的话……

 

难以忍受的刺痛从奥村燐一直细心呵护的尾巴一路蹿上脊椎，驱魔师候补生惊地坐起大叫，在第一时间抢回了对自己弱点的控制权。他耸着肩膀缩在床脚，龇起牙齿就好像他的猫又小黑一样。直到燐适应了屋里的黑暗，他才看到伫立在床边的雪男。

 

“雪男你干嘛掐我的尾巴……诶你怎么哭了？”

 

我最讨厌我自己了。奥村雪男这么想道。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一直压抑自己的雪男在某天被三猿鬼附身了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *非典型pwp* 尾巴play，半黑化病态ooc，有少数的漫画背景

>>

周三一向是最令人疲惫的，无论是修拉漫不经心的课程设置，或是雪男层出不穷的恶魔魔药学知识点，光是“周三”这两个字就代表着还有一半未尽的工作日。奥村燐一向选择在这天从早上睡到中午，这样他才能精神奕奕地参加下午的模拟练习。

 

可是今天有些不同。即使粗神经如同燐，也看得出来他的同胞兄弟有些郁结——不然怎么会在半夜站在自己哥哥的床边哭出来呢？燐原本以为雪男是在出勤的时候伤了哪里，再或者是太想念老头子了，又或者只是想向伟大的兄长大人撒娇（这倒是很让燐欣慰），却被皱着眉头的弟弟含糊着掩盖过去，倒是燐一个晚上罕见地没睡好觉，只好抓紧时间在上午补觉。

 

“……究竟在想什么啊，那个黑痣四眼仔。”燐盘腿坐在水池旁边，正午阳光自树叶缝间漏下，斑驳地洒在手中捧着的便当盒上。正十字校园学生在附近三五成群说笑，对人世间游荡的魑魅视而不见。流水声和着附近绿地的鸟鸣，倒是个好天气。

 

“奥村同学又在想什么呢？可爱的女生吗？”志摩廉造笑眯眯地搭过他的肩，手里还地握着佛杖。京都三人组在燐完全没有察觉的情况下已经走到他身边。瘦小的子猫丸礼貌地替同伴的突兀出现道歉，而胜吕少主持拎着本吟唱相关的小册子，时时刻刻背诵那些咒文。

 

黑发青年吓得尾巴都炸开了毛，差点就拿着降魔剑捅他一剑了：“靠志摩你吓死我了！”粉毛下垂眼则灵敏地躲了开来，大笑着往后退了几步。

 

胜吕龙士没理会这两不正经的人，挠了把自己的莫西干头，对还捧着盒饭的同班同学说：“奥村，你知道奥村老师在哪儿？

 

燐怔了一下：“啊？他不在？”

 

这下连子猫丸都脱力地捂住了自己的脸：“奥村同学你不是他兄弟吗，怎么今天奥村老师请假换人上课还不知道？”

 

燐才记起来今天趴在桌子上时隐隐约约地听到一个陌生的声音，那时候他还以为是做梦，现在琢磨起来大概是代课老师。他站在水池石阶上，皱着眉头故作深沉地思索了一会儿，终于挠挠脑袋承认了自己的一头雾水：“明明昨天雪男还好好的……”

 

不。昨天，或者是早至学园祭前，雪男就从一个单纯的成熟眼镜男变成了一声不吭的闷骚四眼，每天挂着一张苦大仇深的脸。燐从小时候就理解透彻雪男的性格——他的弟弟可是会因为“被幼儿园老师抱怨一句”都会缩在角落里低落半天的人，还有段时间会把“哥哥打架”怪罪到自己身上，简直心思重的不得了。更别提越大越别扭，以前燐摸摸比自己矮一头的弟弟的头发还能得到嗫嚅，现在雪男只会用一张“微笑着拒绝”的完美表情拒绝他亲生哥哥的询问。

 

燐的尾巴气愤地拍打着石壁：“雪男那小子现在都不懂得和我报备一下了！”

 

“说真的，到底是你是哥哥还是奥村老师是哥哥啊？”志摩毫不留情面地嘲笑他，“不说身高问题了，你这脾气也不像个哥哥啊？”

 

“你这个就比我高了三公分的人有什么好意思说的啊！”身高可是所有男生的死穴，燐果然立马回嘲，“我至少在学园祭上还有女伴！”

 

话音刚落，站在对面的三人脸色就有些僵硬。不说耿耿于怀，三人还无法对学园祭乃至稻生事件完全释怀。倒是志摩率先嘻嘻哈哈地回应了：“奥村啊你就别否认了，明明是诗惠美不好意思拒绝你才拉着你去找奥村老师的。”

 

燐也心知自己说的有些欠妥，也就嘟囔着“明明是我找的雪男”跳下石阶，气呼呼地准备跑去屋顶和小黑玩，却被子猫丸好心地提醒了一句：“奥村同学，代课老师今天说作业要交给奥村老师检查的。你知道作业吗？”

 

“啊——你不说我都忘了！”黑发青年嚎叫了一声，立马顿住了轻松的步伐，连身子都来不及回，蹭蹭蹭倒退回来，讨好地朝着小和尚笑道，“那子猫你借我参考一下？我也记不太住作业是啥。”

 

子猫丸被燐吓了一跳，走向私塾的步子不由地顿了顿，一时左右为难：“这个……奥村老师说过……不能给你……参考……非常抱歉！”

 

“雪男这个混蛋，都不给人留点活路啊！”青年痛苦地抱住了头哀嚎，气势汹汹地吐槽起自己的兄弟，丝毫没意识到自己的行为其实更不靠谱，“之前给他做便当也是，结果女生都以为是他做的！”

 

一直架着胳膊在旁边看戏的志摩这下来劲了：“是吧！我认识的那——么多可爱的女孩子，结果全部——我是说全部——都跑去找奥村老师告白！为什么都不考虑考虑我！”

 

“明明就是个身上长满了一万颗黑痣的眼镜男！”两人的战友情早在几个月前就存在了，此刻更是同仇敌忾。子猫丸在旁边的评论“不……一万颗还是不可能的吧”也被十分默契的忽视了。燐皱了皱鼻子，越发觉得当年跟着他到处跑的弟弟成长的多么不可爱。

 

恍然间雪男突然比他高比他强，燐虽然一直叫着喊着“我一定会追上你的”，有时候也会觉得有点失落。他可是哥哥啊！奥村燐才应该是保护着自己弟弟的人，让雪男不受到一点伤害，而非被自己的弟弟护在身后。

 

“哥哥。”雪男的声音从他背后传来。

 

“什……什么？”燐吓得一个趔趄，下意识地倒退一步，被水池的边缘绊住了脚，往后摔了一个倒栽葱，跌到齐腰深的水里。透心凉的水从鼻腔和大张的嘴巴中钻入，慌张的青年挣扎了一番艰难地站起了身，被呛到的酸意打了好几个喷嚏。志摩作为损友大笑着拍着他的背：“奥村你也太怂了吧！”

 

站在四人之外的雪男默不作声地看着这个场面。为了逃避自己对亲生哥哥恶劣黑暗的想法，他不得不和梅菲斯特临时申请外勤半天，这是他向来常用的办法。隔离自己，直到自己强大得足以保护他想保护的对象，就算鲜血蒙蔽了自己的双眼也没有关系。拎着绿色蜥蜴尾巴的恶魔笑吟吟地同意了他的申请，饶有兴味地说：“自残可不是一个好习惯哦。”

 

雪男心想，这不是自残，而是变强。他要保护他人，可是他那么的弱小，他永远也办不到。他的哥哥明媚得刺眼，心思天真无忧，却偏偏强大得让人安心；而他自己总是郁结着念头；那些阴暗的，坏死的部分不断地扩散，他的整颗心脏腐朽到千疮百孔。

 

有时候战斗对于年轻的驱魔师是一种纾解。他踩在那庞大丑陋的巨型恶魔头上按下扳机，心满意足地为自己的举动做出神圣的借口。可是当他恍神间站在这绿意盎然的校园里，看到真正单纯而热血的少年后，才惊觉自己的谎言如此不堪一击。

 

和奥村燐不同，奥村雪男是一个从未被发现的披着人皮的恶魔。他的眼睛燃烧着蓝色的火焰，他会被那长角的恶魔蛊惑怀疑自己的亲人；他会妄想乱伦，即使是哥哥的普通朋友也让他嫉妒到发狂；他可悲到看着自己的哥哥都会发情。

 

燐湿漉漉的黑发贴在脸上和颈后，隐约的大片肌肤从制服衬衫下透露出来，黑色的长裤贴合着肌肉的曲线。他一直试图远离的哥哥湿透了衣服，因为鼻腔里进了水而呛出了眼泪，红着眼眶和同伴们嬉笑打闹勾肩搭背。真正的无辜者轻松而肆意，压抑的旁观者沉重而局促。

 

他想独占他的哥哥。没有人可以接近他，只有自己可以看到他哭的样子。可是那些从前他一人拥有的特权——给燐疗伤包扎，看到他略显笨拙的笑容，还有一起嬉戏打闹的权利——全被夺走了。他又怜悯又怜爱的对象，一跃成为了让他自豪而嫉妒的人。

 

他想触碰哥哥身上的每个部分，他想说出来，他想听见——

 

“我下午仍然有事，晚上不回来吃饭了。”还穿着战斗服、黑眼圈重的所有人都看得见的青年匆匆地说道，转身离开了。

 

燐不顾湿着的衣服，急匆匆地追了上去，试图搭上他的肩膀。那肩膀上的触感宛如烙铁，雪男被烫地后退了一步，拍开了他的手。

 

“不要碰我！”他绷着下颌说道，眼角瞟到了站在原地愣住的燐，水滴滴答答地从他身上滚落，在脚下形成一个小小的水洼。

 

雪男转身一秒也未犹豫地离开了，心中甚至带了恶意的快感。瞧，自己一句话也能伤害他。可转瞬间他又被自己的想法恶心到了。多么卑劣，多么无耻。他理应笑着看着燐成长，鼓励他，赞赏他，高兴地看到他和朋友交谈。

可是那样真的……

高热的肉体填满手掌，压抑的热气蒸的眼镜起雾，他的眼睛被灼得发疼。嘶哑难耐的呻吟声，潮热的脸颊，敏感的耳尖，还有那双修长的腿架在他的肩上颤抖，不知是出于柔韧或是因为高潮。汗津津的喘息彼此交融，他和他的哥哥像是熔化的火山，无法抑制的热情和欲望像泥沼一般黏住他们。燐会被操得红了眼眶，微张着嘴巴无法自已，手指无力地虚抓着床单。燐也会用脚勾住他的背，嘴唇湿润鲜红，后穴柔软地收缩着好像邀请。威逼利诱之下燐会难耐地用脚跟蹭着他的尾椎，学着他逐字逐句地说“我只有你”，半途却被一个挺身刺激地吸气，晕红从脖颈一直漫到脸颊。

这幻想好似深渊吸引着雪男，让他时时刻刻心中难耐；罪恶感又悬崖勒马攀住他的脚腕，让他深陷泥潭裹足不前。这是陷阱——他知晓；这是诱惑——他深知；这是错误——他承认，却拒不悔改。心中的缝隙好像是玻璃忽略不计的裂痕，却在一次一次拷问后清脆的破碎。


	3. 03

>>

 

雪男踏进了卧室。他盯着趴在那里的哥哥的脸庞，僵立在门前呼吸沉重。

 

他的哥哥脸朝下摊在书桌上，完全地睡死了过去。台灯昏昏欲睡的光晕笼罩着头发乱糟糟的候补生，作业本上写到一半的字迹就开始歪歪扭扭得好像跳舞。

 

平和的，温馨的，令人舒适的家一样的场景。

 

驱魔师犹豫了许久，还是没敢再靠近一步。这几天下来他已经要发疯了，窒息感让他面对哥哥的时候无所适从。眼镜框被他握得吱嘎作响，他忍不住倾诉的欲望，却欲言又止。

 

他猜想大概是什么不洁的东西污染了他；讽刺地讲，其实是他吸引了那些不洁的恶魔。可惜恶魔种类多如牛毛，他埋在屋子里翻阅了许久也没得到正确的答案。

 

在此之前，如若非必要雪男不能看到燐，以免自己的异常被人发觉。只要他一个人整晚整晚的失眠就够了。于是他转身离开了。

 

“雪男……”可是背后突然有人叫他，那声音迷迷糊糊，他却宛如五雷轰顶般地僵在当场，扶住了门框回头看去——只见奥村燐咕囔了一句梦话，用脸颊蹭了蹭垫在下面的手，又睡了过去。

 

他心里的火焰烧了起来，舔舐着肢骸。

 

甜蜜的，掺毒的，灼辣的，万般的疼痛，万般的欢愉。冰凉的囚笼又将他禁锢，让他无法想起这爱恨交加的折磨。

 

雪男不敢再看了；他移回了目光，将碎掉的眼镜片扔到了门口的垃圾桶里，回到走廊那头闲置的榻榻米房间里，让逼仄的空间像结界一样封住了自己。

 

他铺开了从橱柜里拿出的铺盖，手掌因为刺痛而微微发抖；他打开了被子，柔软的枕头散发着陈旧的味道，模糊的视野里只剩下皎洁的月光；他将枪支垫在枕头下，念着“代替汝神，行使神之谕旨”*。

 

奥村雪男不信佛也不信基督，但是他背下了福音书背下了启示录好像最虔诚的信徒。如果神明真的存在，怎么会让人世间多出如此无端的痛楚？上帝会知道他的追随者如此堕落，罪恶，不堪，肮脏吗？祂难道不会降下雷霆怒火，惩罚这罪人吗——那个时候，奥村雪男会坦然接受，承认自己一直在焦躁地等待这罪有应得的折磨。

 

他需要严刑拷打，以使得他确认他仍能拥有人类的身份。他需要坚守道德的信条，让他仍能做一个克己复礼的人。

 

但是那真的……太累了。

 

奥村雪男睡下了，梦境里他沉入地狱的最底层。无需烦恼也无需痛苦，他在无边的深渊里看到青色的火焰，这温柔和美丽的业火包围住了他，又将他焚烧得粉身碎骨。

 

低级的恶魔从眼镜的残骸里爬了出来，绕着自我厌弃的青年叽叽地尖笑着。它好久没有遇到这么有趣而美味的宿主了。

 

>>

 

小黑在屋子里晃了两个来回，两条黑尾巴垂在地面上晃动着，耳朵支棱着微微转动，声音倒是很雀跃：“燐你终于要和雪男和好啦！”

 

燐挠了挠头，倒是坦诚地承认了：“完全是单方面的试图和好嘛。”他也有点坐立不安：上次他在老宿舍翻了个底朝天，这才知道最近突发叛逆期的弟弟晚上究竟去了哪里。

 

雪男的藏身之处简陋的像个苦行僧，榻榻米上除了铺盖到处都是圣水和书籍，害的燐尾巴都炸起来一小撮，好不容易才清理出来一块能呆的地方——只不过他一直在打喷嚏就是了。

 

“搞什么呀，这戒备森严的好像什么重地一样的……”燐之前都被明令禁止触碰任何附加祷言的器具，他隔着沁凉的玻璃壁看着圣水，用指尖小心翼翼地碰了一下。好像不怎么痛。呲着犬牙笑的青年想了想，还是钻回了铺盖，将被子拱成松松软软的一坨，只露出了一点黑色的头发。

 

雪男肯定会把寝室里枕头卷起来的被子误认为自己——小时候捉迷藏燐总是这样拖延时间——只要等到雪男乖乖踏入榻榻米的刹那！哈！奥村燐就能够抓到弟弟好好审问一番了！燐鸣鸣自得地想道，连尾巴都快活地在被窝里晃动着。

 

可惜燐忘了，以雪男晚归的时间，他从来都是睡死过去的。

 

于是他睡着了。小黑溜出了窗户，这夜晚也悄无声息地睡了。没有月光也没有星光，这本该是个安稳而香甜的梦乡——然而沉默中总孕育着爆发。

 

深夜伴随着踩上榻榻米的雪男。屋里被移动的痕迹令他疲惫的神经又一次紧绷起来。学生不会擅自进入老宿舍，难道是恶魔？可是他已经将圣水洒满了整个房间，就算是中级恶魔也不会毫无顾忌地闯入宿舍里。年轻的驱魔师屏住气息，从后腰拔出特制枪支，放轻步子靠近拱起的被窝，一脚将被子踢开。

 

燐侧身蜷缩着，白色的T恤因为无意识的翻身动作而微微卷起，露出了结实平坦的小腹，刚洗完澡吹干的头发乱蓬蓬的，还有着熟悉的香皂的味道。

 

接连五天的逃避让雪男放松了警惕降低了防御，此时所有的堤防崩坍倒塌支离破碎，万千只枯骨残骸一并涌上来将他吞没。衣料摩擦的声音宛如一道惊雷，惊得他理智溃散。视野一片模糊，血液在脑袋里汩汩作响，多天的贪念摄住了年轻的困惑者的心神。

 

他粗鲁地扔下了眼镜，将被子踢开，盯着熟睡不自知的猎物了一会，好像一只考虑何从下口的野兽。

 

他捏住蜷在燐身侧的尾巴，几近残酷的揉捏起来，将他拽到自己身边。奥村雪男看不惯这尾巴很久了。肆意妄为，无法无天，甚至会在燐走过身侧的时候撩过他的手背，柔软的皮毛带着温度勾引着他。他忍得够久了。

 

“喂……雪男！你在干什么！”燐还带着睡意的表情烟消云散，这躯体被瞬间刺激的兴奋起来。

 

无法抑制的疼痛和瘙痒从尾椎辐射般的穿刺过整个身体。奥村燐几近是从地上弹了起来，又被雪男拽回了原处，就好像被架上了嚼子的野马。那刺激远超过一个人的承受程度，他大张着嘴巴却发不出声音，喉咙里发出幼兽般无力的呜咽气声，却又带着点崩溃的嘶哑。

 

燐勉强地从无边的感官深渊中挣扎出来，全身微微地抽搐着，试图去够雪男的右手，却被左手扼住了手腕，摁到了地上。

 

雪男居高临下地俯视着燐，长久以来噬骨的负疚感烟消云散，随之而来的是心醉神怡的满足。我捉住燐了，他心想。他再也不必因为这四处奔跑的混血儿而烦恼不已了。燐不会比他更自由，也不会比他更无辜。

 

他松开了左手的桎梏，因为身下的哥哥只能够毫无防备地喘息着经受折磨。他伸手拿住铺盖旁的圣水，单手拧开瓶盖，洒了些许在燐裸露的胸口上。T恤已经一团糟了，皱巴巴的被撸到了胸口以上，随着主人急促的喘息而起伏。这种浓度的圣水对于燐而言就如同静电，不致命却带着些微的疼痛，烧灼着他的皮肤。而强大的自愈能又瞬间修复了他坏死的组织，新生的嫩肉又被揉捏着，从骨头缝里钻出了痒意。

 

他们俩是一样的糟糕。雪男按着燐的肩胛骨，将他面朝下摁到榻榻米上。他一只手将尾巴按到燐的乳尖上打着圈——这个敏感点还是雪男无意间发掘的——一只手按住他的肩，急切地从背后吻着燐的后颈。

 

他一路沿着脊椎骨往下，虔诚而粗鲁地咬住沁出汗的皮肤，感受着青年的颤抖。发达而匀称的肌肉排列在脊柱两侧，挣扎的动作使其舒展收缩，像是不屈的野兽在项圈束缚下的抓挠一般；可是凸起的蝴蝶骨又一手被他捉住，就像剪去的鸟类翅膀般。噬其骨肉吞其魂魄，这同根的骨肉同源的基因，这求而不得的相反面，这生气勃勃、无所畏惧的半身，便都是他的了。


	4. 04

这废弃的寝室里只有来自窗外的黯淡光源；急促的喘息和衣料的摩擦是唯一的声响，连秋后微冷的空气都被搅出浑浊湿热的气氛。燐脑内隆隆的噪音响成一片，疼痛、情欲和震惊像个黏答答的沼泽，缠得他喘不过气来。那双滚烫的微汗手掌好似握住了他的整个身体，让他畏惧地等待着下一波刺激；更不合时宜地，他记起雪男的手每次接触他的触感，那些触碰遍布他的身体上下。

奥村燐曾经还抱怨过雪男的手是如何的粗糙——虎口处的薄茧总若隐若现的摩擦着燐的皮肤——雪男曾经在他赖床的时候用手握住他的腰，将他拖到床下；也会捏着他的手腕，用警告性的眼神阻止他；他们俩曾经私下里掰过手腕，雪男手掌的纹路都深深的摁到了他的手掌里。这些记忆让他浑身滚烫，好像雪男的手掌让他过敏般，每个曾经被触碰过的地方都发红瘙痒。

然而，他又有哪个地方不曾熟悉雪男呢？

粗糙的触感带着羞耻和熟稔升腾出恶魔混血儿的躯体，他的全身上下冷热交替，宛如浸泡在燃烧的冰水里。圣水笼罩的空间让他脑袋隆隆作响，眼球震颤着左右滚动。燐内心的一部分恶心疼痛地想呕吐，又有一部分却为雪男的动作而欢欣鼓舞。

“放……放开我……”他说道，尾音颤抖着拉出色情的腔调。

奥村雪男沉默地盯着他，手上的动作却没有停止。这该死的沉默是多么的不寻常，令燐呜噎着逃脱这强硬的怀抱——却被拽着尾巴拖了回来。

瘫软的手臂划过被褥，肉`体在铺盖上滑动摩擦着，宛如被卸去关节般无力。

居高临下者心满意足地顺着尾巴的根部撸到尾尖，摩挲着混血儿恶魔与人类的交界处——光滑的皮肤和毛茸茸的黑色皮毛湿哒哒的粘在一起，尾椎骨违反生理常识的延长，却看起来自然而流畅。金色的束缚环好像情趣器具一样扣牢了根部，宛如无害的装饰一样藏在毛发里。

是的，这真的是上天最令人惊叹的造物，将最强大、最下圐流的撒旦的血统与最精巧、最脆弱的人类生生地糅合，用青色的火焰点燃他黑色的瞳孔，再用锋利的尖爪掩饰他用力到发白的指尖。驱魔师终于承认了这一点：无论他是多么痛恨恶魔，他却能捧着他的哥哥的尾尖亲吻，心甘情愿地说“这真美丽”。 

他也真的做了。这意外轻柔的动作反而惊到了燐，也让他在刺激中找回了些许心神。趁弟弟不注意的刹那，燐的尾巴宛如活物般收了回去，缠住了主人的腰部。拿回了对自己尾巴的控制权，燐粗喘了几口气才缓了过来。他翻身坐起，忍不住往后挪了几步：“雪男你被附身了吗？”

奥村雪男逼近了他，既没有露出往常无奈的笑容，也没有不耐烦地转身离开。本来理直气壮的燐却反而气弱了起来。明知道气氛不同寻常，奥村燐却继续若无其事地问道：“你今天有没有吃晚饭……”

沉着脸的弟弟开口打断了他：“我忍不住了。”

他脱去了制服，动作堪称不紧不慢，口里吐露出的心声却焦躁而不耐。

“哥哥，你为什么会有火焰呢。不仅如此，你还藏不住你的尾巴。”他说道，语速越来越快，声音越拔越高，最后几乎是控诉了。

他无法克制自己，他开口说话，将自己丑恶的心思曝晒于阳光之下，他的心脏像是污物被酸浸泡一般，发出了吱嘎的尖叫声。

他说着说着几乎要笑起来，为这痛快的倾诉，为他多年的伪装落下帷幕：“我想`上`你，我想看着你哭的样子，我想看你求饶，我想看你的尾巴缠着我的大腿。哥哥，你怎么胆敢说追上我呢？”

可是他心尖上最柔软的那块嫩肉却抽搐着，好像随时都会滴下血来。这太软弱了，这太无用了，好像小时候看着燐被欺凌挨打却无能为力，就好像他自己。仅仅是想到被燐超过后的、再也没有存在意义的自己，就令雪男恐慌到无法自已。

他说着，从地上拿起一瓶圣水，扭开盖子铺头盖脸的撒到怔愣的对方身上。从解除武力威胁到一击毙命，他早已研究过万千种对付奥村燐的方法。他双手掐咒，口中念念有词，屋里密密麻麻画好的魔法阵陷阱亮了起来，瞬间束缚住对方的动作。

祷言咒令燐晕眩，圣水使他动作缓慢，而雪男本身就让他无法思考。他只能眼睁睁看着对方毫无理智地压到自己身上，还用束缚绳捆住了他的双手。专为恶魔准备的深色皮绳冰凉中带着点刺痛，咯着燐的手腕，留下了浅浅的红印。被强`迫着双手抬过头的动作太过耻辱，燐张口想反驳却被雪男用手套塞入口腔，呜呜地闷哼起来。然后便是被迫张开了双腿，从未暴露在日光下的大腿内侧细腻而白皙。

这还不是最糟的。他的弟弟似乎对他的尾巴爱不释手，在揉捏和亲吻它之后，终于一路向下，将那毛茸茸的尾端粗鲁地塞入了后`穴。这动作昭示的目的赤`裸而直白，惹得燐又是一番挣扎。

一种理论说动物都不认为尾巴是自己身体的一部分——燐不知道这说法是否属实，但是此时他却实实在在地体会到了被割裂开的感觉：他的尾巴因为这狭窄的温暖的甬`道而不安分地转动着，难以言述的热度挤压着它；他的肠道被陌生的条状物体侵`犯，那些卷翘的黑毛勾刺得他面色潮红。这说不上舒服、极为奇怪的触觉令被压在地板上的年长者炸起了尾巴——却被这无意的动作更深的刺激到了——更为过分的是雪男甚至跟着探入了一根手指，恶意地转着圈抠挖。

雪男这家伙……！

奥村燐一向粗神经，此时也不得不绷紧了精神。他怎么会不清楚他弟弟身上奇怪的症状，却一直因为雪男的避而不答憋在心里。在燐的心中，兄弟乱圐伦的重要性甚至比不过自己弟弟郁结的内心；更准确的说，燐早有察觉。

年轻而青涩的见习生盯着雪男的头顶，目光专注，好像他突然十分感兴趣那些头发丝一样。他没有试图用撒旦的火焰进行自卫，甚至抛弃了挣扎的意图。

对于燐而言，那些压得雪男喘不过气来的道德观念轻如鸿毛。世俗间的训诫对他又有什么意义？他本身就与世俗相悖。先是一个喝酒抽烟的神父作为他的养父，但是他只遗憾不能和老头子再说一声抱歉；再是一群视他为恶魔的街坊，但是燐除了不满他们的冷漠态度，也从未真正为了外界而改变自己；最后他直接成为了撒旦的儿子，但是他接受了自己的火焰。

那些父母传颂给儿女的善恶，那些所有人背负的重担，那些不可被质疑的运行方式……燐无法理解，于是选择不服从。

他付出了他的代价——即使从恶魔的角度出发，奥村燐也不同寻常。他解读世界的角度粗暴直白，就算是最捉摸不透的梅菲斯特也看不透他的行为模式。他不算鲁莽也远不及冷静，对于善恶的分辨也与众不同；他被多数人嫌恶，被少数人恐惧。

与此同时，他也获得了自己的规则。同伴，师友，小黑，和一直站在他背后的雪男。燐一向黑白分明，对他而言世界只有需要被他保护的和需要被他斩断的，可是他却在雪男的定义上犯了难。亲人？朋友？老师？上级？还是什么别的，未知的，令世界恐惧厌恶的关系？

他不清楚。奥村燐最不擅长的就是定义和分类。但是他知道，这时他应该拥抱自己最亲近的人。这是他的弟弟，一个自小到大的爱哭包，一个心思扭巴，有点钻牛角尖的无比优秀要强的人。只有当燐摸摸他的头，抱住他的时候，雪男才会哇的哭出来，然后破涕而笑。

他也这么做了。而俯在他身上的雪男肉眼可见的震颤了一下，一直试图执拗的摸索着尾巴的手指也停下了动作。

于是奥村燐像任何一个时候一样，为了安慰他失意的兄弟，用绑住的双手套住了他的脖颈，费劲地直起身子，轻拍着他的肩膀。

一个受害者对他的加害者伸出援手，这动作可笑滑稽，却对雪男而言宛若灼手的烈阳，疼痛得他要叫出声来。太阳神圣的光令驱魔师颤抖，这披着人皮的恶魔好像自骨缝里融化开来，伪装不复存在，从此只能赤裸裸地出现在人眼前。

雪男抬起眼来，翻涌的情绪令他视野模糊。他无法看清眼前人的轮廓，只能抱紧了这温软却硬朗的躯体，好像这是他唯一能在海上获得的浮木。他咬紧了牙，属于人类的钝后槽牙咯咯地互相碰撞。

所有恶魔都会刨出人类心中含而不露的弱点。奥村雪男终究在奥村燐面前一败涂地，原形毕露。

他看着那双清澈的眼睛，几乎不成句地坦白道：“我既喜欢哥哥又讨厌哥哥……”

他爱燐，万种爱意混杂在一起。他想护着他，想引领他，想让他服从自己，想永远看到他的笑容和眼睛，想占有他。

他讨厌燐，千种恨意纠缠在一起。他本该拥有一整个幸福的童年，他本该正常优秀地活下去，他本不会偏离任何轨道，而他现在一半的人生为燐而活。

“但是，我最讨厌的人……是我自己啊！”

满载的感情得到了宣泄的闸门，拥挤而出。容纳人类最为曲折复杂心思的载体只能将头搁在颈窝处，用力地抱紧了对方。

在施行这所有的暴行以后，雪男向前吻住了兄弟的嘴唇——那包容而温暖的气息将他笼罩——奥村雪男知道自己被原谅了。


	5. 05

再接下来的事顺理成章。雪男解开了绳结，抽出了那根被塞在甬道里、因为揉捏而萎蔫的尾巴，顺着毛的走向从根部撸到了尾部，惹得燐像被顺毛的猫一样发出了呼噜的声音，却又因为过度敏感而蜷缩起来，脊椎骨显出一个漂亮的弧度。

雪男没再说过话。他抿住了嘴唇，抚慰着燐之前因为疼痛而萎靡的性器。他修剪圆润的指甲轻柔地在顶端打转碾挤，如愿以偿地听到了燐的惊喘。他直起身，从衣柜抽屉里拿出解毒用的药膏，挖出一坨浅绿色的凝固状胶体，仔细地涂到了身下人的后穴里。清凉的药膏很快融化，均匀地被涂满整个甬道，又随着身体的起伏，从穴口处流出一小滩反光的液体。

燐被抚慰得濒临高潮，小腹胀痛得要抽搐。他忍耐不住地要将手靠近自己的性器，却被打掉了手，眼睁睁地看着有点洁癖的雪男低头含住了高高翘起的部分。

“不……别……太！”蠕动着的口腔有着太温暖美妙的触感，再加上主人刻意的服侍，未经人事的身体经不起这样爆炸的快感，颤抖着直接泄了出来。他的大脑一片空白，晕乎乎地在这湿热的喘息中软倒了身体。

雪男从他的身下望过来，用左手随意地拭去了溅到脸上的精液的多余部分，骨节分明瘦长手指上沾着粘稠的体液。他的表情严肃得好像在教授课程，可那没被抹净的白色浊液却顺着脸颊从棱角分明的下颌滴落。这错乱感足以让平常的燐羞耻到说不出话来，更妄论一个刚高潮完的他。燐的脸迅速地涨红了，喘息声都带着一丝不自觉的颤抖。

这太色情了，即使是偷偷看过的录像带也不会比这更淫荡。雪男温文尔雅的脸庞因为摘下了眼镜而显得有些陌生，仿佛变成一个靠精液为生的恶魔，在夜色下显得冷淡而危险。

“哥哥……你在想什么？”雪男凑过去吻他的嘴角，嘴唇上都是脸颊滚烫的温度。燐被他吻得气息不稳，青涩地去吮吸他的舌尖，明明动作宛若伊甸园里邪恶的蛇，神情里却带着点最初人类的无知纯粹。他们的舌头互相在口腔里碰撞着，纠缠着，直到上颚都被舔舐到发麻。

燐晕晕乎乎地微张着嘴巴，伸出点充血殷红的舌尖。他大着舌头支支吾吾的试图搪塞，甚至自暴自弃地用手臂遮住了眼睛，将自己那些下流的大叔一样的幻想藏在弟弟的目光之下，只暴露出红透了的耳根。

雪男也没有逼问，他只是将手指夹住了柔软的肠肉揉弄着，于是便如愿以偿地收获了仰着脖颈呻吟的燐。那修长流畅的曲线脆弱而优美，吞咽时喉结的上下移动都带上了献祭般的圣洁。这是美味到让人无法自拔的猎物，雪男忍不住地伸出手来，抚摸着他的脖颈，揉搓他的乳头，捧住他的臀肉，玩弄他的身体。

这温暖令奥村雪男迷恋不已。他毫无章法地触碰着燐的皮肤，好似他们自出生起从未相遇，分离多年的爱人重新相逢，离水的鱼重新望见了海。

他想让这时间再停留的久点，以便梦醒时分还有些聊以自慰的内容。  
这疯狂的，虚无的，旋转的，灰色地带的汹涌的情欲和渴求。  
疯狂的漩涡吞没了他，让他在炽热的拥抱和湿冷的泪水里徘徊。

多么醉生梦死、朝歌夜弦的想法。他狠狠地想。

他操了进去。

没有很疼，最先体验到的反而是涩意。被堵满的肠道不情不愿地收缩蠕动着，迟疑着包裹住雪男的性器；湿润微凉的润滑油还未被捂热，在两人交合的地方叽咕叽咕地响着。钝钝的痛意慢慢涌上，好像刚刚卡好的齿轮，在机油的润滑下缓慢地运作起来，偶尔还会发出金属摩擦的刮滑声。

燐紧张得喘不过气来；他绷着身子，甚至不敢呼吸，微凹的腹部线条颤抖着，汗湿的黑发随着主人僵硬的动作而轻微地抖动着。燐做过千万件他弟弟从不敢想的事，但绝对绝对没做过这件事。

喜欢想象色色的东西又不代表真的会这些啊！燐几乎有点委屈地想道，柔软的黑发在他眼前晃动着。雪男抓住了他支撑着地板的手臂，将他翻过身，死死地摁着他的肩膀，手劲大得会留下痕迹，下边却将性器埋得更深。这种A片里的姿势让燐有了现实和幻想的晃神，跪在地上的膝盖却又将他拽回现实。酸涩感使他软下了腰，脊背凹出了优美的曲线。钝痛感使他难受不已，喉咙却还翻滚着逞强压抑的呻吟。

雪男一只手摸到了燐咬住的嘴唇，轻轻地摩擦着唇珠上方的凹陷处，哑声说：“……叫出来。”

奥村燐简直想要咬他，却在张开嘴巴的刹那被一个顶撞刺激地直接叫出声，不成句的拒绝在呻吟里显得犹疑不决：“去你的……唔、啊……雪男，你是白痴吗！”末尾都带上了点鼻音了。

雪男借机将手指探入那湿热的口腔里，搅动着被迫舔舐他的舌头，强硬地撑开了嘴巴，让涎水顺着指节流下。涨得发疼的性器在肠道里横冲直撞，可他的请求却低声下气：“哥哥……让我听到你的声音好吗。”

燐唔唔地闷哼出声，眼神涣散而迷离。结实的肌肉紧绷又放松，周而复始之后他才含糊地放出了点声音，湿漉漉地反而像是在安慰雪男一样。

他的弟弟自然是不满于这些。他下颌咬紧，汗水从鬓角边流下，顺着轮廓分明的脸廓滴到了地板上。噗嗤的水声从结合处传出来，在这空旷破旧的教室里回响着，响得让人面红耳赤。

“如果难受，请告诉我好吗，哥哥。”雪男盯着吞没性器的穴口，看着那淫靡颜色的肌肉环辛勤而努力地放松，却还是被湿哒哒的体液沾染得狼狈不堪，时而轻微的抽搐着。穴口侧鲜红的肠肉被带翻出来，在空气里颤颤巍巍地收缩着。他俯身摸了一把燐的前面——他的性器顶端早也湿得一塌糊涂，兴奋的程度足以让雪男暗自欣喜一整天。

燐被操地喘不过气来，满脸通红：“你现在说这个……唔！也，也太晚了吧！”他也不试图逃开了，只不过肉体被撞击得前后摇晃，他的话听起来倒没有那么气势磅礴了，“明明就是处男，笨蛋……笨蛋雪男！”

“哥哥的尾巴已经告诉我了。”雪男停下了动作，抓住了那条黑色的尾巴——这仿佛有自我意识的毛茸茸的生物正打算从背后偷袭，却已经黏黏糊糊地缠上雪男的脚踝了，甚至还讨好地蹭了蹭光滑的皮肤，像是有点硬刺的毛刷在手上划过，称之为撒娇也一点也不为过。

奥村燐简直要被属于自己身体的部分激怒了。他羞耻而粗暴地扯下了还粘在雪男手上（并且坦坦荡荡地拒绝了燐收回它的意图）的尾巴，恶狠狠地对着尾巴威胁了一番，再把它拽在手上看牢了。

雪男看着他的哥哥，忍俊不禁地问道：“笨蛋，它能听得懂吗？”

“听不懂就算了！“燐怒气冲冲地高声反驳，甚至忽略了还埋在他体内的性器。他手上更是一紧，却又被从尾巴上传来的刺痛给噌地放开了手。

他有点委屈了。什么嘛，连自己的尾巴都敢违逆自己，自己的弟弟都敢这么随意地放置play他，奥村燐的人生真是让奥村燐感到不齿。这股情绪莫名其妙，甚至让身为兄长的他感到羞愧不已。但是奥村燐从来没有效情绪管理过自己，他总是想到什么表现什么——所以当他突然感到忿忿的委屈时，想去抑制住哽咽就更难了。

“我也不想哭啊！白痴雪男，还看什么！”他转过脸，用手背粗粗地蹭了蹭发红的眼睛，粗声粗气地回复道，尾巴在一旁失落地蜷成了一团，畏畏缩缩地藏在了旁边皱巴巴的衬衫里。

奥村雪男心中涌入一股难以言喻的感觉——他觉得他的嘴里甜到发苦，只想好好地抱住自己的哥哥。他拢住那个侧头掩饰自己吸鼻子的笨蛋，去亲吻他的嘴角，像是品尝被咬的鲜红欲滴的玫瑰花瓣一般，小心翼翼又带点纵容。

“都怪我。”雪男这么说道，青年清澈的声音里带了点真情实感的悔恨，“哥哥是不是被我操得不太舒服？”

奥村燐在被他舔到上颚的时候颤抖着呻吟了出来，又立马住口，别扭地反驳道：“你这家伙……什么意思啊！”燐可不能将这个动词的对象和他联系在一起，被他抛在脑后的不适感也立马跳了出来，他几乎是下意识地缩了缩后穴——

奥村雪男“唔”地直起腰，被快感逼得立起鸡皮疙瘩，咬牙切齿地说：“哥哥，的确值得更好的呢。”他一边说着，一边耸动起下体，恶狠狠地吻过燐耸起的肩胛骨。

燐在他身下被满胀的情欲逼迫得呻吟出声，怪异而难以启齿的触感慢慢地转换成瘙痒的热意，肠道的褶皱层层叠叠地蠕动着，包裹着外来的性器，淫靡而羞怯地吮吸着。

他的眼角还挂着未擦的一点水汽，呜噎声带着点哭腔，身体却已经再次诚实的泛红，在情潮下颤抖地软成一滩水。他驯服地抬起了胯部，白嫩的臀肉夹着雪男的性器，臀缝被摩擦得通红。

这同年轻的驱魔师所有阴暗的幻想都一模一样。

恶魔混血儿被操得一塌糊涂，手指无力地抽搐着，脚趾还勾着床单。他的獠牙、他的尾巴、他的尖耳都暴露在外，黑发上还占着点精液的白浊，看上去邪恶不堪。

神父的幺子再没作战驱魔师的半分样子，衬衫被攥成一团，夹克被情动的两人压在下面，眼镜早被压碎。他的眼睛里有隐隐青色的光，看起来一点也不体面，简直又是个非人的存在。

这场景是多么的下流和肮脏，要是被哪个忠义的信徒发现了，必定会破口大骂。而奥村雪男却未曾生出一丝愧疚。

眼镜早被扔开了。倒翻的瓶子已经空了。附身的下级恶魔早已逃开了。三猿猴还呆滞地立在抽屉的角落里，刻画空洞的眼睛带着不甘。

“则当勿看、勿听、勿言。若非礼，克己复礼，而终成仁。” 

这是人的规矩，而奥村，他们本来就既非人类或是恶魔。

于是雪男至此供认不讳：“我错了。”

他被占有欲涨满的内心像是泄气般的放松下来。成吨的窒息感本该将他淹没，此时却如同气泡破灭般不真实的散去。执念放下的如此容易，以至于在他不注意间，撒娇般的坦白、坦白般的咒语已经从指缝间溜了出去。他好像一个旁观者般看着自己解开了有关兄长的心结，直至心中大石落地，才惋惜般地为主人公叹息一声。

他的眼睛姗姗来迟地酸痒起来，为自己多年背负带来的解放，也为执念终成真的释然。

“哈哈，雪男你这个爱哭鬼，还敢说我！”奥村燐却洋洋得意于自己无心之举带来的后果，一边无知天然地傻笑着，一边用手揉了揉还压在身上的雪男的头顶，“想撒娇就和哥哥说嘛，还花这么大力气，累不累。”

奥村雪男再次无奈地叹息了，温柔如潮水般将他笼罩。燐好像一丛不肯熄灭的火焰，温暖而令人安心。即使温度灼伤了雪男冰冷的身躯，他还是会忍不住地靠近黑暗中的最后那火花。他伸出手，揽住了明明快要昏睡过去，还嘟囔着“怕什么”的哥哥。

他的哥哥总有自己的准则，无论那听起来多么的无知无畏，或者大逆不道。可是奇妙的，燐所做出的一切却从来是那么的美丽，像是青色火焰般生机勃勃。

燐的体温这么高，他的头发这么柔软，他的肩窝是这么的适合拥抱。

雪男想，惟圣罔念作狂，惟狂克念作圣。

他并非狂人，更非圣人。他只是颗子弹，火药在他胸中炸裂，金属外壳上刻满父亲的祝福，在漫天青色火焰的映照下，向着俱利伽罗直指之处射去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *两句古文都是引用的，来自孔子和《尚书》。“克己复礼”和“惟圣罔念作狂，惟狂克念作圣”本义都差不多，在这里歪曲了经典的意思真是十分不好意思。
> 
> *三猿像算是日本传统的一种信仰。中国道教认为人体中有作祟之神三种，叫三尸虫。《太上三尸中经》：三尸虫“为人大害，常以庚申之间，上告天帝，以记人之造罪”。为了防止三尸虫殃人，逢庚申之日．夜晚不卧，守之若晓，这就是古代的守庚申风俗。守庚申的风俗传到日本，人们取三尸虫之数——三，和庚申之申的属相——猴，绘出三猿图像。画画上猴子捂耳、掩嘴、蒙眼，该是针对三尸虫在天帝面前进谗言而构图的。
> 
> *本来想描写出雪男早在圣水被倾洒的时候就已经清醒了，但是他还是继续做了下去……的这种感觉，不过感觉还是失败了啊。还想写雪男终于坦诚了自己对自己的定位，消除了对恶魔的一味憎恶……但也还是失败了（烟
> 
> *网易云音乐上直接搜”暖かい焔”by山本康太，这首青驱第二季的bgm之一，应该是不净王之战燐拔剑青焰的那段。非常的温柔，非常推荐这首。
> 
> *结尾的处理我不是很满意，但是文力有限改来改去只能表现出这样。这篇文章大概是我写小黄文的长度极限了吧……一万七左右的字数，抒发了好多我对青驱的（不必要）看法。也有好多累赘的描写。青驱第二季在我考试的时候完结了，没能在完结之前把这篇文章写完也算是我的遗憾之一。在写这篇文章的时候，cp上看到的《一硬币一磅的恶魔》by星河蛋挞给了我超多的灵感和启发，我特别特别爱这篇文章，还特意去买了同人志。希望自己有朝一日也能写出和这位太太一样简洁又充满力度的文章（吃我安利！）
> 
> *呃……虽然很破坏气氛，但是强上不是一件好事哦_(:зゝ∠)_希望原作的雪男同志也早早地解开心结，幸福快乐地和大家生活在一起。


End file.
